NightWalker; The Midnight Detective
by Ragyn
Summary: NightWalker continues after 12th Night and starts a new chapter here. What will Shido, Riho, Yayoi, and Guunie find after the end of the show and the begining of the new fic? Starts with the 13th Night; Moon World.


Intro Message from Riho; "We are all children at one time that are left on the sidelines watching the other children   
play. If you join me, maybe, maybe we can play. Eternity isn't so long.... is it?"  
  
  
  
  
13 Night; Moon World  
  
  
"Gessekai"  
  
  
  
  
Precious Partners. "Like you like me..." That was how Shido had described their relationship only two days ago.   
She was his precious partner. Which ment what? Riho gazed into the skyline watching the city lights twinkle in   
and out. Like distant stars they whispered of some place else. She imagined that she was one of those floresent   
lights blinking. Right then there could be someone looking across the way ,as she was wondering about her   
twinkling light, thinking about the twinkling bulbs in her aparment building. What color would she appear as?   
A brilliant white, a fading blue, or the dusty yellow that sneaked into the mass? Or perhaps, Riho slumped   
against her bed, she was a part of that gathering darkness that the lights tried to foolishly chase away. Could   
a thousand people who lived in the city chase the darkness away?  
  
In Kanagawa time would move on, but she would be left behind. The knowledge of such an event hadn't been   
clear to her when she first made vows with Shido and now Riho saw them with startling clearity. Eternity   
was such a long time to never grow older or die. The lights on the horizan would flicker, fade, and extinguish  
in her wake. It wasn't a comforting thought. The only thing that was paticuarly comforting about the whole  
situation was the fact she would be with Shido. Her breath was joined by another using the name she spoke  
quietly while hugging her knees to her chest.  
  
"Shido."  
  
One of those twinkling lights was the distant Tokyo Tower almost outshining the surrounding buildings  
with its glass windows, plane lights, and the gleam of red painted metal in the night. It amused Cain to  
sit atop the man made structure reflecting over moments shared in past as well as the soon to be   
present. Shido would receive a surprize. It had been distany that would spurn Cain and Shido to watch  
the golden dawn. The golden dawn would crest and then the day would belong to everyone on an equal   
plane. He smiled letting his fangs rest agains his bottem lip letting his voice echo another's.  
  
"Shido."  
  
Cain stepped off the metal roof housing the observation deck. A moment of weightlesness and then  
he plumeted downward vanishing before hitting the pavement. A scream filled the void of darkness  
as a passerby spotted the figure plunging to his enivatable death that never came. It was amusing to   
Cain in witnessing the antics of human beings especially those who only lived in the light hiding away  
from the darker side of humanity.   
  
The woman scurried across the road examening the pavement infront of Tokyo Tower for any sign   
of life. No one could have survived that fall. No one should have survived that fall. Two pale lights  
flickered in the shadows.   
  
"H...Hello? Is everyone alright?" It had been her voice peircing the air with a shrill scream. Tumbling  
down to the ground her knees gave way landing with a crack. Her stockings tore and ran down  
the left leg where her knee hit pavement in her fall to the ground. Blood dribbled down onto her  
shirt front as two amber eyes flashed in the lamplight.   
  
Shido paused in the apartment doorway. He had been a moment away from rapping on her door  
when she called his name softly into the air. His eyes flicked to the doornob then raced upward   
again to the apartment number. Lowering his hand he back away from the door and walked away.  
Sometimes people needed to be alone. Riho, still, was unsure of who and what she had become.  
Deaths, although part of the darkness, would not be on her hands. That 'possibility' hiding in the  
back of his mind would not become a reality. At least he hoped that he would not live to see that   
day in which the dream became a frightening reality. His gait flowed across the sidewalk and   
passed endless shops untill he made it to the lower district of Kanagawa where he had established   
the small detective office.   
  
"Was she there?" Yayoi sipped her coffee pushing her bangs out of her face with a twitch of skilled   
fingers. "I would love to have that little threesome."  
  
Ah, Yayoi had a unusual nack for words that was most unlady like but some how she had managed  
to retain an aspect of being a woman. He had yet to figure out how she pulled that one off but   
enjoyed sporting in her little game. Today, he wasn't in the mood. Very solemnly he sat down leaning   
back into his stuffed chair.   
  
"Was it something I said?" Yayoi got up from where she had been reclining and marched over  
to Shido's desk. A very un-lady like smile framed her face giving her an overall seductive appearance  
that fit her body and attitude like a glove.   
  
"Has there been anymore of those killings you told me about yesterday?" Shido reached for a stack  
of photo's on his right. Three bodies all blood drained lay emobolized in the black and white of   
film paper, ever immortalized. It was a great testimony to what savages could do to humanity. Savages  
like Cain and himself in the past.   
  
"Yes, but the murder was out of the district. I believe our murderer is on the move." Steam rose from  
a coffee mug and twirled in the air before dissapating.   
  
"This nightbreed feeds off blood only, leaving its victims drained, laying on the streets like trash.   
Not the worst one we've been after." Guunie voiced her opinion from behind Yayoi's hair.  
Her tattered wings stretched out into the air. The wings were completely useless and wouldn't hold  
given the pressure of flight. Guunie didn't fly... she floated.  
  
"I prefer if we got right down to buisness." Yayoi waved her hand by Guunie pushing her aside.  
  
"I like foreplay myself." Shido gave in to a smile.   
  
"Why linger around when you can get to the good parts?" Yayoi leaned further over Shido's desk  
letting her hair fan out on the papers. Her auburn hair hide the grotesque tortured faces of the  
victims in the black and whites.  
  
Shido raised his head up and came eye to eye with Yayoi's neck. "Payment now or later?" He  
mumbled. The darkness inside him screaming to be feed. He pulled away and stood up.   
"Later." He grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger. "Lets go check this body out before  
homicide moves it. Sometimes the scene leaves more clues than the police can pick up."  
  
Yayoi nodded settling the neck of her blouse back down. "Right." She swaggered out of the  
office to her car out back. She sighed. "Do you always have to escort us Guunie? Im sure  
we dont need a shaperone for this date."  
  
"Hey, I go where I want to."  
  
Shido opened up the passengers side door on the left. "Come on."  
  
The towering Tokyo Tower stood as a bright light of mankind's acheivements and like those   
that came before it it would crumble and fall. Blue then red circling lights beconed Yayoi's red  
sports car to a slowing halt as they neared the scene of the crime. A uniformed police motioned  
cars passed with a orange flashlight.  
  
"Keep it moving."  
  
"Yayoi from Special Division..." She held up her badge.   
  
"Park over there to your left. I'll stop traffic for yah." He gave her his best smile. It was obvious  
that he thought Yayoi out of her territory. She frowned. "Shovinist pig.." She pulled off with a   
squeal which sent Guunie into the dash board.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Guunie rubbed her head and floated back into Shido's hair. "What crawled up her..."  
  
"Care to say that to my face?" Yayoi growled over the steering wheel as she gave it another jerk  
to the left cutting a guy off in a white malibu.   
  
"Tee hee.. unh uh." Guunie quickly surrounded herself with Shido's lavendar locks.  
  
"So this is the place huh? Always wanted to take a visit to Tokyo tower." Shido waited for Yayoi  
to bring the car to a stop. He let out a sigh of relief when she pulled the keys out of the starter.  
He seemed safer. Which was funny. A vampire afraid of Yayoi's driving... hell yes.  
  
He shuffled out of the car. His shades reflected the flash of red on blue and blue on red. A   
signal that something bad had happened. He put his gloved hands into his joacket pockets  
and moved across the street following close behind Yayoi. A streetlamp flickered off nearby.  
A busy tourist spot during the day and a ghost area at night. He stepped up on the sidewalk  
and looked down at the pavement covered with blood. Whatever the killer had been it didn't  
drink from this victim. There was too much blood every where to have been lost and yet  
had something feed on it. He lifted his foot over some blood.  
  
"Ewww..." Guunie whispered into Shido's ear safely hiden. "Do you think it's the same  
nightbreed?"  
  
"Could be..." Shido watched a man scurry past him. He had to be right out of the academy  
with his bright features. Now the young man hurried to get out of the closed off area before   
he tossed his cookies. It was a reaction he would have gived anything to have. But that  
would have ment he was mortal, human again without Cain's ...tortures. Had he really  
loved the man as he loved Riho now?  
  
"Theres no blood in the body...."  
  
"...side walk is covered..."  
  
"All that blood..."  
  
Shido could pick up bits and peices of what the cops were talking about. A collage of conversations  
all built around the bloody scene around him.   
  
***********************  
  
A little girl swung on a swing set all alone. Her long black hair tossed wildly in the wind. Her pale face  
downturned away from sight as she cried. A teddy bear lay at her feet forgoten. Blood trickled  
down from the bear's mouth into the woodchips beneath the swing set.   
  
"Red rover... red rover...please send someone over..." The girl pushed her legs back and forth  
to gain momentum. Higher and higher she went untill the swing could go no higher and she let   
it slow down. Tears ran down her cheeks.   
  
"Teddy... I wanted to play with her." The girl looked over at the soft brown bear which had stood  
up. Its eyes glowed yellow in the full moon light. It reached its paw up, the blood gone from the  
things mouth.   
  
"You want to play somemore? Alright... I forgive you, but next time... can I play with them? Please?"  
She giggled and jumped out of the seat taking the bear's hand.  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
Author's notes: If I've done something wrong please tell me so I can correct it. Yay! I finally got to   
watch the last four eps of NightWalker!!! So hopefully I won't make any mistakes now! *weep* I wish  
there was more! Maybe I can remedy that though. *grins*   
  
Explanation: I know what your thinking. "What?! Are you doing?" Well I wanted to see how much interest   
there is for the NightWalker series to continue in fanfiction format. I just suggested the category to be added   
and I want to write the series as if it never left off. Can I hear feedback? I'll be posting more of this chapter today.  
Thanks! - Tina (a normal Rayearth ficcy writer)   
  
P.S. Please write a review and tell me if you want it or not. Also could you specify weither you would like  
it in short story format like above or script? Also would anyone be interested in co-writing a ficcy? Thanks. 


End file.
